Humiliation Is The Worst Form Of Revenge
by Rosalie Storm
Summary: Well, Zero becomes ill. And things get a little heated because Kaname Kuran just can't get enough of humiliating Zero. By the end, Yuuki realizes that Zero is Ill-er than he makes out.


**This, What you are about to read is the result of what happens when bordom overtakes you.**

**And posseses you.**

**I've read WAY to many Demon related books. (Hex Hall. Don't be alarmed.)**

**AND THIS IS WAY BEFORE THE PUREBLOOD MIX UP INVOLVING YUUKI. SORRY FOR SPOILER, BUT DEREST PERSON, YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT BY NOW. Also, I don't know whether I've got the personalities right, So you'll have to inform me on that one. But still, I've tried and done my best. You're probably going to read and go- "Ah. Its crap. Lets go." But I'd appreciate it if you told me where I went wrong. So I can correct it. Even if its the whole story!**

**Also, At the end, I hope you all respect what I'm planning to do with the story in a nice manner. Have ago at me if you wish, Its your choice. And again, Correct my mistakes.**

**So here it is, **

**Vampire knight: Ill. **

Yuuki Cross looked around her again. It wasn't the sudden blazing sun in the middle of febuary that scared her. It wasn't the day class girls gossiping about the new Night Class boy. Nor was it Teacher Yagari who had returned to the academy on break from hunting due to a injury that worried her. No. It was something alot more serious than that. Alot more serious.

Zero was not in today.

Well, Considering it was only 10 miniutes into the lesson, He could be late. But something told Yuuki that it was different. She didn't like it when he would suddenly drop out like this. It scared her. Made her thing of all the things that could be going wrong. It made her mind spin and her heart sink. Zero was the only one she could talk about her feelings too. Kaname...No. Of course he was a nice person! But she couldn't really talk to him. Yori she could trust, But with the things she knew that Yori didn't, It was rather hard.

Why did he jump out this time? What was wrong with him? She looked at Yagari now. Teaching Maths. Writing on the board things that Zero would usually help her study untill she understood. Was the world suddenly taunting her? About her care for Zero? She could never leave him. He would end up doing something that she could never say. That thought terrified her. He had tried to shoot himself before and when she walked in, That image of that gun at his head by his hand was burned into her mind. Fixing its place there and not wanting to leave.

"Yuuki.." Yori said. "You're worried about Zero, Huh?"

"Yeah...Its unusual for him to be _this_ late."

"I'm sure he's fine." She smiled, Supplying her with false hope.

"Yori, Yuuki," Yagari called up to them, Glaring. "What're you talkin' about? Anything i should know of?"

"Uh-" Yori said, But Yuuki intervened. "Where is Zero Kiryu?"

A sudden frown appeared on his angered face. His eyes swung around the room in realisation. It was true, Zero wasn't here. "I don't know." He finally said. "Was he acting _weird _last night?"

She knew the damn meaning of that question. "No he _wasn't_." She hissed.

"Then-" He began, But was cut off by someone falling roughly through the back door. Stumbling and then crashing into desks. Nocking them over as the person curled up, Coughing badly. Pale skin was coated with sweat and Lavender eyes clouded. Teeth where gritted in a hiss as the boy tried to get up, But he toupled over again. Landing back through the desks. Yuuki's mind went of full alert and she bolted straight for the boy, Sitting down beside him and brushing his silver bangs from his eyes.

"Zero!" Yuuki cried out, Shock evedent on her small face. "Are you okay?" She asked, Trying to support him, But he just slumped into her arms. Forcing her to support herself on a desk to keep him upright and for her not to fall from his weight. "Are you okay? Answer me Zero, Please?"

He grumbled something and she could hear his quiet sobs. Other Day Class students began crowding around them and Yuuki let him burry his face into her chest. She respected the privacy he wanted. "Hey, Are you ill? Whats up?" She asked and his sobs only grew a little louder, Now audable to the other students ears. "Was it another nightmare?"

Eyes fixed on her at her words and Zero shook his head. Yuuki had never known Zero to cry. He never did around her anyway. But now, The flood gates of emotion had opened, Flowing like tidal waves out of him and at everyone that stood in their way. Sad and caring expressions formed and Yagari stormed through the crowd, Bending down to look a Zero. "You alright, Kid?" He asked and Zero's gaze went away from him.

"You're not-"

"Yagari!" Yuuki cursed. "Not everything is about _that_! So stop assuming things! He's ill! Or can't you see that?"

"I am not assuming things, Young lady. I'm mearly being _careful._"

"I don't like it. Now, Will you help me with my friend, Or am i going to have to take him?"

"Okay. You think you can stand yet kid?" He asked Zero but the boy didn't reply. His hand was clutching at his stomach, Trying to ease the pain that was shooting through him. The feeling of being stabbed was the best way to describe it. Shooting through his nerves and making his head hot. Yagari's arms moved around Zero, Slowly lifting him up to avoid the boy smacking him for making his pain worse. But looking down at the boy, Yagari could tell he couldn't move. He was far to weak. He couldn't even lift his arms to support himself around his neck so Yagari supported him by his back. He looked at Yuuki and gave a silent indication for her to come with him.

Yuuki followed Yagari into the guest room at the Headmaster's Dorm. It was plain in here. Plain and boring. The bedsheets where white and the floors were wood. The walls were painted a gentle blue and there was a window on the far side of the room. Yuuki reached over to the bed, Pulling away the sheets so Yagari could lay the limp boy down. Zero's arms fell across his body and his legs lay usless on the sheets. His eyes where fixed on Yuuki as she smiled reasuringly, Bringing that bed sheet over him and tucking him in. She looked at Yagari as he gave a ruffle of Zero's hair and then walked out.

"Do you want a drink?" Yuuki asked him and Zero gave a slight nod. She bolted out of the room and returned a moment later with a glass of water. She helped him into a sitting position and he drank the water. Taking big gulps like he did when he drank her blood. Once he was finished, Yuuki placed the cup down and put him back into a comfortable possition. She watched him with caring eyes as he lay there, Exausted and drained of all life energy. His glittery locks of hair sprayed about the cushion under his head and his skin had taken to a red shade, Like his features had freshly been painted by a master in the arts of drawing. His Amythist eyes where closed off to her, Sealed behind his eyelids with a arm resting half across them. He took hold of the bed sheet with a shaky hand, Slowly bringing it up. But Yuuki rushed to help him.

"You really think i am that weak?" Zero asked her and she froze. Crimson locked with Amythist.

"No."

"Then why don't you let me bring the sheet over me? I may be ill Yuuki, But i'm not helpless."

"You may be ill, But your attitude to people hasn't changed," She grumbled and came around the other side of the bed, Proceeding to sit there. Folding her arms across her chest and kicking off her boots. She crossed her legs at the ancles and looked at him funny when he gave her a questioning look. "I'm staying here untill you're better. Get over it."

"Why?"

"Because you did exactly the same to me when i had a fever. Now shut up and lay down." Yuuki said and watched Zero as he attempted to glare, But the wave of dizzyness forced him to curl up under the covers. He turned away from her and looked at his hand, Which was clutching the sheets up to his nose. Attempting to keep him calm. But all he could feel was his body shaking like a rattle. Damn. He was suffering from shock. Someone like him, Was suffering from shock. Bloody marverlous.

Yuuki watched his frame as it shook. Sometimes, He would jolt so violently she didn't know why his bones didn't burst through his skin. She felt sorry for the poor boy. Taking everything life throws at him and getting back up again without any support from people around him. Everyone else looked at Zero and saw a moody boy with to much nerve. When Yuuki looked at him, She saw a brave young man that could take down anything. But if he was going to go through this illness, Yuuki was going to go through it with him. She had watched him suffer through the changes of becoming a Vampire without even knowing. She wasn't going to leave him. She had promised him that. And like her body was on automatic, She pulled the covers around her. Wrapping her arms around Zero's middle and burrying her face in his neck. She felt him freeze under her, But she ignored it.

"Yuuki?"

"Go to sleep Zero," She said and she felt him relax. Hearing those soft, Steady breaths that escaped his lips as he fell asleep.

xXx

Zero Kiryu groaned. He had never had a worse headache. Not even after that night out with the Day Class boys had left him as bad as this. His eyes felt like they where rusted hinges on a car door. Screaming at him not to open. But when he did, It seemed like his headache had been pushed away a little. Yuuki lay there. Her locks of dark hair flared across her face and those wide eyes closed. Enjoying the sleep she rarely got. Her full lips where inoccently ajar, Reveiling a slight hint of a mouth that hadn't been kissed yet. One hand, Had moved under his head, Clutching his silver peices of delecate hair and the other lay on the bed under them. Her fingers half spread. He couldn't help it. The sight of her so small and inoccent with her hair a mess, Made him-

_Smile._

At first, It was a small hint of a gem that had been well hidden. But after a little while, It forced itself out. Lighting up his whole face in a grin. Giving him a georgous and calm look that he never had. Zero brushed her cheek with his fingers and suddenly her hand came away from the bed, Clutching his. She opened her eyes to reveal what she had been hiding. They where red rimmed and stinging and that was all it took for Zero to notice the rest. With her eyes open, He could see the new drained look on her skin and the itching skin on her eyelids.

_She was exausted._

"Yuuki?" He said, The headache hit him harder and faster. Beating at his head like it was a base drum. But he didn't care. His attention was fixed on the girl infront of him.

"Don't worry Zero," She smiled. "I haven't had any sleep in a while. So its okay for me to be like this."

"No, Yuuki. Your eyes are blood-shot."

"I told you the reason why. I'm tired."

"But-"

A soft hand clamped itself over full lips. Shutting them and stopping the words from escaping. "Shh. You'll wake the school with your rambling. Now tell me, Are you feeling any better?"

He turned away. Pulling the blankets over his head. He didn't need her help. He didn't need _anyones _help. He was _fine._ And, Because he was stubborn enough, He wasn't going to answer her. She didn't have a wrath frightening enough to scare a mouse. But she had a heart big enough to worry about other people and forget about herself. She was tired, And he wasn't going to be as selfish as to make her do things for him. He felt thin, Soft fingers slowly curl back the smooth covers, And he fought the nasty urge to rear around and scream. He kept himself composed, Fixing his glare on the wall. Well, That was until he felt a small hand clamp on his shoulder. Forming a grip that was out of its power. The muscles in the arm it was attatched to tensed, Pushing the shoulder down so he was forced onto his back.

He tried to pull his shoulder away from the threat, But the owner was determined. Pinning it down and making escape out of the option. His eyes looked up into hers, And his brow furrowed. A 'V' Shape forming on his forehead. She was sat over him, One eyebrow raised in a expecting manner. Her head tilted at a angle. "I haven't heard your answer, You know." He sighed, Putting his hand over his eyes. He took a moment to answer. As if he was gathering his thoughts. Processing what he should say and what he shouldn't. But he only came out with a plain awnser. He restricted himself on many occasions like this.

"Not really," He admitted. "But you should be getting off to school."

"What?" She asked. "No! I'm staying here with you!"

"Didn't think you cared that much." He muttered in a curse.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." He said. "Now go."

"But Zero-"

"You don't want to be any more stupid that you already are, Do you?"

Her face changed from worry, Into a pout. Her bottom lip sticking out and her arms folded. "Hey! Zero-"

"_Now_."

She sighed. "Your so persistant. But fine, I'll go." She stood, Stretching her muscles that seemed to shut down due to the sleep. She looked at him as he watched her. Like he was making sure that she went out that door. And didn't hide in the wardrobe or under the bed. He was always concerned with minor details. Details that didn't really matter. Like the fact that he hadn't put much detail into a drawing in art. Or in maths, He had forgotten to write down the L/O- Learning Objective. And the most common, That the Headmaster kept calling him his son. She walked to the door, Her hand on the handle. But she turned to him one more time. "Are you sure you don't want me to help you?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not as helpless as you."

She sighed and walked out, Coming into contact with the world outside the bedroom.

xXx

"Do you know whats wrong with Zero?" Yori asked, Holding her text books to her chest like they were precious objects. Her head, Which was tilted at a angle made her look more worried for the full time glarer than she already was. Rummors had spread about Zero, But they weirn't wispering-_ Haha, Zero Kiryu was CRYING yesterday._ No, They were wispearing- _Something must of happened to bring Zero down into that state. I wonder if the Headmaster knows. _What they were wispearing, Made Yuuki worry_ more_. Would they question Zero? Would they back him up against a wall and force it from the bottom of his throat? Would he have to tell them the reason why he was so angry? Why he was always irritated? As far as these people knew, Zero didn't speak of family. Or friends. Or anything in his personal life, For that matter. But Yori's question had silenced the class. And Yuuki's answer needed to be carefully thought out.

"He's come down with something. The Headmaster is getting the Doctor to come and look at him."

"He seemed rather emotional." Yori said. "Something out of character for him."

"Well..." Yuuki said. "He has suffered a lot."

"Like what?" Someone asked. "Has he been bullied?"

"Does Zero Kiryu look like someone who'd get bullied?" A boy grumbled. "Of course he doesn't. Something _personal _probably happened that got him all worked up, And now he's burst like a bollon."

"Thats true." Yuuki admitted. "But don't question him about it. There are somethings that just can't be said. I'm sorry, But-"

"Don't worry." A girl said. "Everyone has secrets right? If it was personal to cause him to be the way he is, Then we should leave it alone. When he's ready, He'll tell us. Simple as that guys."

Yuuki smiled. "Thanks."

"Don't worry. Maybe we should be a little nicer to him, Like you do."

"Don't force yourself." Yori said. "And don't intrude."

"I wasn't _trying_."

"Lets just get off the subject and move on," Yuuki said, Just as Yagari walked through the door. Silence filled the room, But he didn't seem to care. He had the same scary Aura as Zero did. The same hard attitude towards people and the same amount of good looks. Neither smiled, And always looked grumpy as hell. She wasn't surprised when someone said that he was like a relative of Zero. But then again, Ichiru was like a image of Zero people rarely saw. He was ruthless like his brother, But he was kind hearted. He smiled. Even though they were twins, They had opposit personalities. But even then, They were easily lured into the depths of hell if you knew what to say and do.

"Now, After yesterday, I would like to ask a favour of you all. Zero used to be a one to one student of mine, And I tought the kid how to fight and weild weapons at a young age. I was a guardian of the boy before I passed the possition onto the Headmaster." As Yagari said these words, All that filled Yuuki's head was images of Zero. Holding a gun for the first time. Punching a bag that was strung up to the ceiling as hard as he could. Being tought the weak spots of every opponent that he would come across. Toning such a young body into a weapon. Learning how to control his mind and his emotions. How to lie and not make a sign that he was.

"I won't go into further details than this," Yagari continued. "And I am asking you all a personal favour. Even though Zero is not the kind of person that you'd expect to have emotional outbursts, Take it easy on him. He only acts the way he does because he doesn't want to get too close to people he can't protect. So even though he's a grouchy, Stupid idiot, Just be gentle to him. _Damn. _I've gone all soft. Anyway. I'd like you to open the text books to page 157. Algebra."

Everyone nodded. Suddenly softened by Yagari's words. Over the little insight into Zero's world. The small little detail that was part of the puzzle to a very horrible picture. And the picture, Explained why and who Zero was. But they didn't press. They knew, That if they waited long enough, Zero would come out with it. Or maybe someone that played a part in those dark times would come to haunt him. Someone would come to inflict more pain. But, They were ready. Ready to deffend him. To protect him. Providing, They could of course. But there was still the peices in some minds. Wanting to nag. Wanting to hear it all and tell everyone. Wanting to hear what he'd been through.

Yuuki looked down at the text book, For once, It was easy. Just simplifying equations. Easy enough. Yagari was good at maths, Reminding her of Zero yet again. Probably, Yagari taught him that too. But mostly, In the terms of distance. To work out the exact distance between hunter and Vampire. Or maybe, Other mathamatical areas that proved of use in the Hunter Society. Percentages and formulars. All installed in Zero's brain at a young age. Making him remember that he was relied on.

"So," Yagari said. "For this equation- 2x-4y+12x+7y -The simplifying is quite easy, As you can tell. Separate the two equations into X and Y. First, 2x and 12x. If you look, You can see that they both are possitive. So you get 14x from this." He wrote it down, Then instructed on the other part of the equation. "Next, You'll notice that there is 4y and 7y. Like I pointed out earlier, The 7y has a 'plus' infront of it. But the 4y, Doesn't. So what you do with this is, That you take 4y from 7y, Evedently, Getting 3y. I know, That this is one of the easiest things in algrebra, But I want to recap this just to make sure you undestand. So like I said, Work from page 157, And let me know when your done. Because then I will teach you to work out the _value _of 'X'."

Yuuki sighed, She worked these out okay. But Yori went through and did the questions like she already knew them. Then again, She was a lot more inteligent than she was. But was it surprising? Not really. Yori had grown up in a rich background. Where inteligence was required of her. Where she was made to study for the world around her. Like it was a dangerous demon that she had to protect herself from. But Yuuki knew the truth to that more than anyone. They weirn't safe with level E's around. Ever.

"Yuuki," Yori said. "Your doing it again."

"W-What?"

"Going off track. Why?"

"Uh...I guess I'm worried about Zero. But I'm scared that Kaname might do something to upset him."

"Does he do that usually?"

"Yeah. The've never got on well with each other. The've always been at each others throats. But more recently, The've been worse."

"I see," She nodded. "But why do they hate each other?"

Yuuki paused. She couldn't say because he was a Vampire. A Pureblood because that would be breaking the number one rule. So she just stuck with the only option that seemed to fit. Because really, She didn't know why else they hated each other. Because even though he didn't like the rest of the Night Class, He was still civil with them. But with Kaname, It look like all out war was going to break out for a reason that was hidden between the two men. "I don't know, Yori. Sometimes when I mention Kaname, Zero acts like he would rather shoot himself that hear what I have to say."

"I know what you mean, Yuuki. Everyone in the Day Class notices it. There have been a lot of accusations, But no one knows. Only the two of them themselves."

"I know Yori, Its just that I don't want Kaname to Bully him."

xXx

Zero felt his ribs contract into another fit of coughing, Forcing him to bent over and grip his T-shirt. The coughs rattled through him. Tearing at the inside of his windpipe, Making it become raw. It was like someone had attached a vice to his ribs, Tightening it with every cough. The coughs recided, Pulling back from the battle feild and softening. So all that was left was pants, Leaving Zero's mouth in a rush of hot air. The head ache pounded, Forcing him to lay down. He couldn't sit up for long. The waves of dizzyness made him slip in and out of consciousness. He closed his eyes, Letting his pounding heart calm down. There was a taste of blood on his tongue, Probably because of the harsh coughing. It had most likely torn the inside of his throat. Reminding him of that time Yuuki had sneezed to much and got a burst vessel in her nose for doing so.

He felt the tightening of his stomach come and have its second go. This part had nothing to do with the illness. It was bloodlust. It was there, Tightening and stabbing at his stomach after a month's worth of starvation. He had avoided drinking Yuuki's blood. Saying that the blood tablets were working okay. But she still asked, Like she was almost _begging _for him to drink her blood. He wished she didn't, But she did. Sometimes, It was so hard to resist her. So hard not to pin her down and drink her dry. He didn't want to hurt her anymore.

There was a nock on the door, And Zero didn't answer. But the knocker knew better than to take Zero for being asleep or not ready to recieve kind words. Kaien Cross opened the door, Looking at the boy who layed there. "How are you Zero?" He asked. There was genuine care in the voice that he always growled at. There was a young woman next to him. No older than 21. Dark hair that was tied up in a bun and a pale complection. She had brown eyes and was unusually tall. Several inches over 6 foot. She had a warm, Perfect smile that was full lipped and a strawberry red. She looked like she should be in the modeling agency, Not a Doctor's service. But it was her choice. Not his.

"I've brought a Doctor here so treat her nicely for me, Zero. And don't use the illness as a excuse to be grouchy."

Zero glared at him, But nodded. The young woman came forward, And he noticed the mascara and eyeliner. Which was perfectly painted on her face. Her eyelashes were long, And he noticed how much of a...English look she had to her. More specificly, A London girl. The way her face was shaped and her body was posed. She _must_ have been a English girl. She smiled again at him, Flicking a curled fringe out of her face. "So, Whats the problem?"

He sighed, Pulling himself into a sitting position before speaking. "I've gotten a really bad headache and I'm practicly coughing my heart up. I'm dizzy all the time and I can't focus my gaze on anything for long."

"Alright, Then" She said and turned to the Headmaster. "Zero is suffering from a bad case of flu. Its a rare thing to see, Because usually you can move around fine with it. But thats my point of view. Its not at its worst yet, You're probably going to loose your voice and feel terrible. But I've got something that will fight the headaches and things like that." She reached into her bag, Pulling out a couple of pills and then, A needle. It wasn't that Zero was scared of needles, He was fine with them. It was just the sheer size of it. "This is to keep the simptoms from getting worse. Because you've got sypmtoms of pneumonia. So if i give you this, Then it will prevent it from it continuing to infect you. Which will save you a whole lot of pain and un-necesary illness."

"Its an anti-Vaccene, Right?" He asked and she nodded. "But I think I might have torn a...Something in my throat-"

"Because you can taste blood? That happens sometimes, Its due to a horrible amount of coughing. So i wouldn't worry about it."

"Thanks for the reasurance."

She laughed. "You look like you need it." She murmured as she rubbed the skin on his right shoulder. Preparing it for the injection. "I'm sorry if this hurts,"

He gave a laugh without smiling. "Don't worry, A model such as yourself wouldn't be able to hurt someone like me."

"You think I'm a model?"

"You look like one."

"I've been told I should have taken that path in life. But I didn't want to. Paparazzi in your face all the time."

"Know the feeling."

She smiled and jabbed the needle into his arm, But he ignored the pain. Watching as the liquid was pressed into his blood stream. To be honest, He didn't know how the Vampire side of him would react to to medicine. But, Thank god that it didn't. She pulled the needle from his skin and a small drop of blood oozed from it. But the woman wipped it away with a peice of cotton. Then, She opened a small box of plasters and took one. Taking away the peices of paper that protected the sticky side. She placed it gently over the skin, Making Zero become aware to the ache of the muscles there.

"Now, Don't put any weight on that arm of yours, But for these tablets," She said, Holding them up. "Take 3 a day, And keep a four hour break or else you won't be able to eat. Okay?"

_It would be good if I COULD eat and feel satisfied._

"Thankyou."

"You're right Headmaster," She said to the man, Who watched Zero's every movement incase of a attack. He knew all about his starvation. But he didn't question about it. "He is grumpy."

"Its his personality," Cross sighed.

The woman laughed. "Don't worry, I've met worse than him." She said and turned to leave.

"Emily." Cross said and she turned. "Its good to see you again."

"And you, Sir."

She smiled again, And left. Leaving Zero with the problem of Yuuki's father. "Oh Zero!" The man squeeled in sorrow. "How could this happen to my strong _son? _Yuuki will be all alone in class." He whinged on, But Zero just glared. Seriously. What ever happened to that strong, Commanding side of him? He preffered that. Right now, The man looked like he was raving mad. And acted like it. He was the Hunter Society's _president _for goodness sake. He wasn't ment to act like this. But then again, There was always a soft side to a serious man.

"_Don't_ call me your _son._ And Yuuki always hangs around with Yori. So who cares?"

"I do! She'll be alone on the Disaplinary Commity!"

A sudden thought and realization came to Zero. He had that part of the day planned now.

"Don't worry, Headmaster. She'll be okay. Hopefully."

"No she won't! She broke her arm on a fall _last time_!"

That bothered expression broke out on his face again. "We were patrolling _together _and she decided to jump off a tree. It wasn't _my _fault."

"You could have stopped her!"

"Don't argue with a sick boy."

"Your not acting sick."

"But don't I damn well feel it."

xXx

Yuuki's hand stopped a centre-meter away from the door. Her ears picking up the sound of her father, Arguing with Zero. Couldn't he see the boy was ill? But then again, Kaien hadn't had people soften of him in his time of need. So why should he do that to others? He _did _care, But he was whinging like a child wanted candy. Saying how much his 'Handsome son' didn't deserve such a cruel punishment. But even though Yuuki agreed with him, She knew Zero wouldn't. She knew that Zero would probably thank god for having this. A punishment for his sins.

She had heard enough, And twisted the handle. Pushing the door open. She looked at Zero, Who was gripping the bed board at the upper end of the bed for support. His teeth were gritted, Like his head was slamming bullets at him harder and harder with each word that left her father's mouth. She sighed, Taking hold of her father and pushing him to the door. "You're giving him a horrible Headache! I know you care dad! But leave him be!"

"...You just called me 'Dad'!"

She sighed and her father nodded, Grinning and leaving the room.

"Are you okay, Zero?"

"Do I freaking _look _okay?"

"Take it as a no then,"

He growled, And Yuuki sighed. She took hold of his shoulders, Forcing him into a position where he wasn't going to give himself a thumping headache. She tucked the covers around him, Trying her very best to make the boy comfortable. But he was glaring. So she turned on him, Threatening him with her own glare. "Shut up! I've given up my break time for you!" She sighed when his glare intensified. But he sank into the covers eventually, Watching her as she took a seat on the bed.

"Are you hungry? Do you want me to get you any food?"

_Bloody hell. She's not asking if I want any blood. Man, Whats changed?_

"I'm okay for now."

"Well, I'll get you something for when I'm not here!" She said and skipped out of the room. Her small legs carrying her to the kitchen. She grabbed a tray, Placing it on the kitchen table and went through the cupboards. Her hands landed on a bag of popcorn and she smiled. Taking it out putting some on a plate. She darted to the fruit bowl, Picking up a Orange and a Tomato, Knowing that Zero loved them. But he never said it. She forced it out of him. She lifted the lid off a spounge cake. She took a knife of the rack and cut the cake. Taking the small slice. When she put it on the plate and turned, She should have expected her clumsy-ness to react on her. The blade nicked at her finger and blood dripped out.

She winced, Putting her thumb in her mouth and taking out a plaster from yet another cupboard. She quickly put it on, Wrapping it around her thumb before running to the fridge and taking out the milk. She filled up a cup and placed it on the tray. Picking it up and making a leave for the Guest room. But the door opened, And a tall, Slender figure walked through. Dark locks of hair sprayed around his face and eyes, Which were a crimson mixed with brown. He was still dressed in his Night Class uniform, And he turned towards her, Only allowing a small emotion of shock to cross his beautiful face.

"Yuki."

Her mind froze and her eyes widdened. "W-what are you doing here, Kaname?"

"I came by because I heard about Zero. How is he, By the way?"

Her mind spun in circles. Why was Kaname asking this? What did he have to gain? They glared at each other when the passed in the corridors. They exchanged foul words whenever they spoke. They bullied each other. So why was Kaname suddenly caring? Did he want to mock him? How much did he know? Had rummors spread about Zero's emotional lash out? Were people spreading that they should be more gentle on him? More caring? How much did this man know? "He's fine." She answered. "But why...Why would you care? You don't _like _Zero. You...You never have done."

"Just because I don't like him, Doesn't mean I don't care."

She looked away. Was he lying? Trying to turn her over to his side? Why was she being so gullable? Why was she acting like any other Day Class girl? Is this what she'd been reduced to? She couldn't think straight around the people she loved. She never had done. But this time, She looked him in they eye. She braced herself for the argument. "Why _do you _care? There has never been anything Zero has done good for you. He's...He's never bothered to."

"I know."

"Then why are you here?"

His head tilted. "You don't believe me?"

Her tongue was cought in the net. Stopped from moving to form the next words. She couldn't. She didn't know he would come out with such a reply. Looking at him now, She saw someone different. Someone accusing. Someone who thought they knew everything. Someone that was changing before her very eyes from a devil into a angel. Then back again. Like he was trying to convince her that he was right and she was wrong. Like he was manipulating her, Controlling her.

"Yuuki..." His voice came, Snapping the bond between her mind and her thoughts. She focused her gaze on him as he moved forward. "Why don't you believe me? I thought that we trusted each other."

"Except," She added. "You want to pull the wool over my eyes, Don't you?"

Her words cought him off guard, And she knew that. "Since when did I do such a thing?"

The realisation struck her. Knocking her mind 180 digrees. Flipping her to see the reality. She'd always believed Kaname to be a kind, Gentle Vampire. But now she saw the real reason. He wasn't here because he was concered about Zero's well being. He wasn't here because he wanted to patch things up. He was here, Because he wanted to mock her friend. He wanted to torment him for allowing his emotions to surface.

"You want to hurt Zero." She said plainly. "You always have done. I should have known. You've hated him all along. You just want him to die."

"I've never said that."

"But you want it."

"I'll admit I'm jealous of Zero. Yes, But that is all."

"Jealous of me," Hissed a voice. Like a snake released from its bonds. "What a joke."

Zero was propping himself up against the door frame. His eyes, Locked onto Kaname with a glare that could kill. His silver locks of hair were sprayed about his face and there was sweat on his brow. His eyebrows were drawn over his eyes in a formation that showed he was completely pissed off. His grip on the door slackened, But he managed to stay up-right. "You leave her alone. She doesn't have to get involved with our affairs."

"What do you mean, Zero?" Yuuki asked.

"He's here to take the crap out of me." He growled. "So go back to the room. You don't need to hear the things he has to say."

"There is something you both haven't realised about me, You know." She growled. Her voice started off weak, But it grew stronger with every word. "Its that I _don't _leave friends at their time of need." She looked at Kaname. "And I _certainly _don't let them get bullied by the person I thought I could trust."

"Yuuki," Zero said. "I don't see the difference. He's been like this for years." He hauled himself over to the dining table and dragged out a chair. Taking a heavy seat. "Just go, Yuuki. You don't need to jepordise a relationship that you've both worked hard on for _me. _After all, I am a level D vampire. And he's a Pureblood. He has the right to do this."

"No he doesn't!" She yelled. "Your my _friend_! I won't let him do this."

"Its a Vampire's world, Yuuki." He said sternly. "And you're a Human. Now go. You don't belong here."

"What the hell are you-"

"_Go._"

She backed off. The sudden change in his voice was enough to smash her confidence. Kaname wasn't going to be nice to Zero, He never really was. But she obeyed the Vampire's wishes. She took hold of the tray, Meeting Kaname's eyes with a deadly girlish glare before storming out of the room. Slaming the door on her way. She walked to fast but she didn't care. She didn't want to hear the things Kaname would say to Zero. The way he would shun him like a bad dog. Like a diseased wolf in the pack. He'd probably destroy the last of Zero's spirit.

She entered the bedroom and placed the tray down on the bed. The drink wobbled and she thought the better of letting it stay there. So she picked it up, Carefully placing it on the bedside-table before joining the tray on the bed. She curled up into a ball, Bringing her knee's to her chest. Her body was shaking, Her ears were sensitive and her eyes were wide. She wanted to run back to the kitchen. To drag Zero out of there. But his words echoed in her head.

_It's a Vampire's world,Yuuki. And you're Human. Now go. You don't belong here._

She felt more shut out that a little child, Locked in its room away from its parents arguments.

xXx

Zero Kiryu met Kaname Kuran's eyes. It was like a dramatic face off, Like they were both trying to out do each other with glares. But they would have to get down to buisness sooner or later. They didn't have all the time in the world. But Zero wasn't sure whether his head was going to survive. It was already screaming at him. Begging to lay down. But Zero didn't let it show on his composed face. He wouldn't show weakness infront of _him_. Ever.

"So," Kaname beggan. "You understand why I'm here."

"Of course I do." Zero said. "I know all the rules in the book for 'Our' kind."

"Good, Then you know what I'm about to do."

"Depress me. Hurt my feelings. Oh, And add a little fighting at the end. Sound good?"

"Ah, But theres a slight problem with that, Isn't there?" He asked. Already knowing the answer. But he didn't care. He pulled out a chair, Sitting on it so the back was between his legs. His arms resting on the top of the back rest. "You've put up so many boundries its hard to break them down."

"So you're going to sit there and _talk_? Blimey, Things are getting worse for you, Aren't they?"

"But to every boundry, There is a weakness." He continued. "A bucket of water to a flame, For instance. And your the flame."

"I preffer water, Actually,"

"Cut with the witty remarks. It won't get you anywhere." Kaname said, Smiling despite the irritation. "But Zero Kiryu, A powerful teenage hunter with the powers of a Vampire. A dangerous person. You managed to get _some _revenge on Shizuka, But as usual, You left the job undone. And I finished that off for you. But that won't pearce that mask of calm. But, Something else that I know, Will."

"What do you know about my life?"

"Purebloods powers are endless, Or didn't you know that? But that would be something you learn for today. But I've trained myself slightly on a particular area. Specializing on reading people's minds. I've read your mind Zero, And I've found something interesting."

A jaw muscle tensed. But nothing else moved.

"You tried to kiss Yuuki, Did you not? And ever since, You've been trying to keep your emotions at bay. Your trying to not allow her to see the side of you which is just a inoccent little child, Begging for its dead mother."

"Do you usually speak so formally?"

"My, My." He said. "You've definatly put up a few walls. But my point is, Is what those Day Class students are going to think of _you._ The person that always glared. But now, The've seen you cry. They know you have a weekness. And they won't stop to find out what that is. And to be honest, There are only two weeknesses to Zero Kiryu. Yuuki, And his past."

Zero laughed without smiling. "So you have taken it opon yourself to tell them these things? Bloody hell, You are _sad_."

"Ah, But not as sad as yourself. After all, You're head is filled with _lust thoughts_ about Yuuki."

He was silent for a moment, As if to chose his words. "I was going to say something...Yep, Its come back to me. You sick, Twisted, Little pervert."

Kaname laughed slightly. "You're a hypocrite. You are the one thinking these things. After all, What would Yuuki do if she found out about your _fantisies?_ Would she reject you?"

"I don't dream of having sex with her if _thats_ what you mean." Zero said. A bored expression on his face despite his fingers itching to claw at him. "I admit I want to kiss her. So what? Are you jealous?"

"You say it so plainly, It looks like your lying. But it doesn't matter, Does it?" He smirked. "You still dream of kissing her and touching her. Its enough to ward off _any _girl."

"Oh don't deny it." Zero said. "You are _worse._ A _lot _worse."

"And I admit it."

"I always thought Purebloods were perverts."

"And we are using that word a lot."

I never realized." Zero said with a lot of sarcasm. "I thought it was your middle name."

He smiled. "But what would you do if she found out?"

"I wouldn't do anything." He said. "She could throw bricks at me if she wanted, I don't care."

"Ah, But would you? You'd be pretty hurt. Pretty humiliated. A lot of things. But you won't deny that what you thought to her? I thought-"

"You thought wrong." He intergected. "I'm honest when it comes to Yuuki. Unlike you."

"So I've broken through a few boundries now. Thats a good start."

"Get out of my head." He growled, Bending over, Clutching his ears.

"Why? Will you break your composed face?"

"You don't know what I'm capable of, Kuran."

"Don't I? Zero, Don't you realize that I'm used to people like you? People who'd get angry because they can't have there own way?"

"If it was just the Vampire sat here, You'd be dead by now."

"You can't, Because you would be hurting Yuuki. And you don't want that."

He growled, His fangs pushing through. He didn't know why he was letting Kaname wind him up like this. He was ill, With a thumping headache. Yet, He was acting like he was fine because he didn't want to show his weakness. And yet, Kaname had broken through that boundry. Which was more than annoying. But Zero wasn't going to let him work him up so easily. So he calmed himself down, And raised his gaze to the enemy. He couldn't be bothered with this anymore. He wanted to rest. He wanted to sleep. He wanted to run from it all.

"Why don't you just skip to the torture?"

"You would preffer it?"

"I don't like either. So just get on with it."

"As you wish." He said and took hold of Zero's throat in one big hand. Throwing him against a far wall. The matterial splintered and cracked with the force, But Zero made no helpless gestures. He just let Kaname do what ever he wanted. The Pureblood unleashed his fangs and sank them into Zero's throat. Peircing the warm skin. The level D gritted his teeth, But the Pureblood was enjoying a easy lunch. He let his fangs rip and tear, Drawing masses amounts of blood that was needed for Zero's recovery.

But Kaname would let the boy die for all he cared. He couldn't use a weak person. A person who couldn't stand up with his strength. Kaname felt Zero's blood slide down his throat and tingle his taste buds. It tasted of mint and copper. The evedence of a worker. There was a after taste, But it would go eventually. He pulled his jaws from his throat, But he wasn't done yet. He lashed a claw mark down Zero's chest, More blood spilling. Another mark across his cheek and on his shoulder. But then the Pureblood had another idea.

Brown eyes glowed red and something like a sword cut slowly opened up on his right leg. It tore his flesh and his leg buckled. But he stayed standing. Panting. And then, Like the final act on the battle feild, Kaname took Zero's gun. Pounding 3 holes into his other leg. Zero fell to the floor. Supporting himself by his good arm. He panted, But raised his gaze to Kaname. His gaze in a full glare. But Kaname just laughed, Wipping his lips of the blood. "I hope you learned, Zero."

And the Pureblood walked out.

Zero looked down at the scratches and cuts, Seeing them heel up easily. But his bullet wounds were screaming. Preventing the heeling. Unless he obtained blood.

The ache in his throat began, And his stomach burned.

xXx

A door opened, And a mouth dropped. A boy with silver hair limped to the bed, And collapsed. A dark haired girl reached out to touch her friend, But he slapped the hand away. A obvious sign of not needing help.

Yuuki sighed, Her eyes still wide. "Kaname did this to you?"

"Why does it surprise you, Yuuki?"

"Because-"

"Because you trusted him? Is that _it_? You don't know _anything _about Purebloods, Yuuki."

"I never do."

He gave a brutal laugh, But she ignored it. She took the Orange, And pressed it to him. Their eyes locked and Zero showed no signs of strength to reach to the Orange on his stomach. So Yuuki picked it up and pressed it to his lips. The Vampire eventually gave in, Allowing his weak arms to lift and press the fruit to his fangs. They peirced the skin, The juices spilled out into Zero's mouth and he drank the fruit dry. The rest just shriveled up, Due to the lack of moisture. Zero lolled his head back onto the pillows, His stomach twisting and lashing. He wanted blood. He wanted it so badly. He needed it. He had to have it.

"Zero..." Yuuki said. "Do you want any...Blood?"

"_No_." He snapped. "I don't. I'm fine."

"You lost a lot of blood Zero-"

"_NO_, Yuuki."

"Zero, Don't lie." She said. "You said it yourself. Its a Vampire's world. I'm a human. Vampire's were placed here to drink from us. Its natures way."

"No, Yuuki."

His stomach screamed. His throat burned. His tongue was dry.

She undone the buttons on her shirt, Loosening her collar with her hands. She was used to the fangs. She was prepared for that pain. She realised she was missing 3rd period, But she didn't care. She arched her back, Tearing the blazer from her back and throwing it to the floor. She pulled her hair to one side, Exposing her neck. She wanted to feel his breath on her neck. She wanted to feel wanted. She wanted to release the demon he had caged up.

"I can't-"

"Don't say it Zero!" She yelled, And remembered his headache and his throbing limbs. So she reached out, Taking hold of his shirt and gently pulling him down ontop of her. She took hold of his head, Breifly meeting his wide eyes before pushing his head down to her neck. Forcing him to breath in her scent. He tried to pull away, And she grabbed his shirt from behind. His body froze under her restraints, And Yuuki knew full well that Zero was fighting against himself. She felt him shift his head, Trying to slip his way free, But Yuuki wasn't going to take any of it. She lifted the upper part of her body, Pressing her neck to his lips.

He shuddered, Still trying to wriggle free. But her hand only tightened on his hair. The fist on his back gripped, The nails digging into the fabric and back to her palm. He was panting, His breath coming out strangled. He wanted to break free, But he didn't want to hurt her either. He tried to struggle a little more, But then the world was turning. His headache screamed and pillows cushioned the fall of his head. His throat was clogged with raw hunger, And there was a body pressing down on his.

His eyes, Were looking anywhere but Yuuki. But was hard to do. She had his forehead against her collar bone. His breath beat back at him like her skin was a reflection. He couldn't move his wrists, They were held by her hands. So he twisted his hips, Trying to throw her off. But she fought back. Forcing him were he lay. She put her fingers on his lips, Making him freeze back up all over again. She pried at them, Gaining entry into those lethal jaws. Zero saw what she was going to do, But was to late. He whipped his head away, But only to catch her finger on his fang. And like her intentions won over. The droplets of blood dripped onto his tongue. Fueling his lust for her blood.

He groaned, Arching his back as the hunger filled his body. Accessing every part of him. She removed her finger from his mouth, Wiping it across his lower lip. She stroked his cheek with her hand, Zero's eyes flashing a dangerous red. "Come on Zero," She said. "You'll feel better." She murmured and he sighed. He tried a little more, But eventually realised he couldn't stop the beast that lurked inside him. It's senses flooded his, Comanding his body even though his soul was trying to stop it.

His fangs dug sharply into her neck, Blood rushing to the surface and spilling out. The sharpness, The force and the Anger all came flooding out at once. Tearing at her with the force of Zero's emotions. They had built up from his crawl from the kitchen to this room, Thrashed around in his body. Causing havoc for his brain. But now they were released through his fully extended fangs burried far into her neck. His mouth was filling with blood and his throat muscles forced as much as they could take down. The warm mixture of blood cells and red liquid warmed his stomach, Sparking up the fires that had burned cold.

She felt him slow in his drinking, Then he eventually stopped. Pulling away from her and turning away. Heaving in breaths of air as the cuts and bruises curled in on themselves painfully. New skin twirled around itself, Like a stitch to form over the cuts. The bruises changed back into that usual pale complection, And red marks were all that was left of Kaname's inflictions. He looked at her as she got off the bed, Taking a couple of tisues out of the box and dabbing them on the trails that escaped through the invasion Zero had just made. She looked at him, And smiled.

"I'm fine, Zero. Don't worry about me so much!"

"Its not that."

"Then what is it?"

"What Kuran did..." He said. "...Didn't bother you?"

Her face, Slowly twisted into a look of rage. Darkness spread across her features in a way he had never seen before. A girl, Who usually smiled, Was letting her anger show. Anger that had built up and wasn't released because she had nothing to release it _on. _But now, She was looking at him with a expression that showed she was ready to explode with her small temper. "It bothers me to hell, Zero. And don't worry, I'm going to humiliate _him _for it."

"How?" He asked. "I don't see how someone of your size could do that."

"Don't say that, Zero."

"Do continue with your- 'Master mind plan'."

"And don't call it that either."

"Still, Continue."

"Well, We could spread a rummor of something he said to you."

_Perfect plan, Yuuki. But it would back fire. _

"No." He said. "To be honest, I don't care."

"What?"

"I. Don't. Care."

"Why not?"

"Because it doesn't matter."

"Why doesn't it matter?" She asked. "What did he say to you?"

"Every action has a purpose, Yuuki." He said. "Every thought has a meaning. A reason. Every word has a place when spoken. And Kuran had his reasons. So just leave it alone."

"I won't!" She said defiantly.

"Go, Yuuki. 4th period. History. The bells about to go. Now go on. I'm okay with what you've brought me."

"Zero..."

"Come on," He said. "You don't want to leave Yori alone, Do you?"

"Isn't that blackmail?"

"Just go."

She sighed and stood. Taking hold of her text books which had been discarded on the floor. She gave him one final look before exiting the room, And that was when Zero let the pain surface. It struck his chest and head. The coughs punched through his windpipe, Making him belt out what air was left in him. The vice on his chest tightened, And the headache started to grow worse. He ached, Even though his induries were healed. His face was slightly flushed, And he realised that he was getting a slight fever. But when he swore in a curse, His voice came out scrapy, Like it was sand paper. Barely even there. That Doctor was right. He was loosing his voice.

It didn't matter. He was going to have a shower, A sit down. Nibble on some food, A drink and then it was patrol time. He wasn't going to held down by such a illness. The starvation was cured for a little while, So he was okay with that. It was just the damn headache. It throbbed and kicked. Lashing out on him like a wild animal. Tablets for that to. Doing that, Would enable him to kill some time. He'd get dressed, Go out on patrol and avoid Day Class students who came to ask what was wrong with him.

Humiliation. The worst form of punishment.

"Bloody ilness and starvation." Zero cursed. That voice, Still as scrappy as hell.

xXx

_Damn. _Yuuki thought. _Stupid patrols._

Her legs ran, Her blood pumped, Her speed building. She saw the Day Class girls crowding around the gates, And Yuuki darted infront of them. They looked at her, Disgust and annoyance crossing their features. But that was the usual. "Come on, Everyone." She said. "Go back to your Dorms."

"Yuuki, Its not fair!" One yelled. "Zero isn't here. Can't we just say hello?"

"You can't," She said. "I'm sorry, But you can't. Go back to your-"

There was a loud creek, A screaming on hinges that were rusted. The bolts and chains on the doors rattled, The decoration on the metal was glistening with the sun. The doors were finally open and the students dressed in white looked at her. Then at their leader. He just strode forward, And they decided to follow. Day Class girls squeeled and rushed forward and Yuuki met them. Pushing them back with the sudden anger that had strucken her love filled heart. Suddenly, The Night Class students came around Kaname. And Yuuki saw the figure as he limped slightly.

Glowing purple eyes, Filled with protection and anger, Landed on the dark haired boy that stood behind the protection of his fellow class mates. Zero's presence stilled the Day Class, But he didn't care. He just stood there. "Aren't you going to class, Kuran? Or are you going to find another way to humiliate me. I know you enjoyed yourself." As soon as the words left his mouth, Eyes narrowed and a hissed passed between Aido's teeth. Zero's voice sounded like it was being torn and pulled across sandpaper. Barely there. But Zero's stance didn't faulter with it. "Or, Have you already done that?"

"Ah," Kaname said. Stepping from the protection. "I don't want to ruin the inoccence you've concealed yourself in just yet, Zero. That would be spoiling the fun. Humiliation is the best weapon out there."

"I'm sorry if I've suffered more than a stuck up _moron_ like you has. But hey, You don't suffer do you? You get other people to do that."

"And you don't? Take Yuuki for instance. You hide your emotions and it causes pain for her. You won't even tell her whats been bothering you."

"Don't drag her into our affairs, Kuran. She has no say in them."

"But she does."

"She doesn't have a _say _in them, Kuran. Not that they aren't about her."

"You say it so openly..." He said. "Its like you _want_ to be humiliated."

"Be thankful I'm not denying it. _You_ would be, However."

"I see." Kaname said and walked towards Zero, And Zero walked to. But his destination, Was Yuuki. Kaname didn't break eye contact with him. Their gaze was locked, Full of the emotions that tore their minds. The punches they wanted to throw and the kicks they wanted to trade. The torture they wanted to put the other through and the words they wanted to exchange. Because the other, Was jealous of what they had. Zero was close to Yuuki, And she wasn't at strength as she usually was with Kaname. Zero hated the way Kaname had stolen her heart, And he hated the way they both shared the same emotion. And never spoke of it.

It was cruelty, But that was the way the world worked.

"But you would deny _some _things, Wouldn't you Zero?" Kaname asked into the boys ear. Kaname purposly slammed his shoulder into Zero's as he walked away and the Night Class followed. Purposly stearing clear of Zero and hs angered expresson. Day Class girls took a step back, The sheer, Animalistic fury had torn through his facial features. Gritting his teeth behind his full lips and making his brow furrow. Those cheeks, Which were usually soft, White and pale. Were now fueled with blood. His fists were clenched, And his shoulders were tense.

The sudden anger kicked his illness into gear. Slamming that headache around his brain like a Sledge hammer to walls. His chest tightened, A coughing fit wanting to escape into the twilight air. His throat was dry and burning for a drink. But the effects hit him like a tone of bricks, Harder this time. Like stepping outside to help Yuuki was against the rules. Even if it was, He couldn't stop himself. Yuuki needed his help when it came to patrols.

"Zero." Yuuki said. "What are you doing here?"

He forced the headache away and focused on her. "I came to help you with the patrols, Idiot."

"I don't need your help!" She said. "I'm fine! I'm not a kid anymore Zero! And you don't have to come out here just so you can try and kick Kaname's ass!"

"_Honestly_?" He asked. "Is _that _what you'd think I'd do? I can't be_ bothered _anymore Yuuki. I came here to save _your _ass. You looked like you were going to _kill _someone." He grumbled and turned, Walking away. His shoulders, Which usually stood proud were now hunched over slightly, Displaying in full view the pains that were shooting through his chest. He was trying to hide it, But it was proving to much. And Yuuki, Threw away the chance of talking to the Day Class girls. Instead, She ran after her friend. Who was walking back to his dorm room.

"I'll keep my eye on you," He said. "So don't worry if you get into any trouble."

"That sounds pervy."

"Grow up."

Branches were brushing those locks of hair, Due to his height. They toyed with it and sprayed it in odd places. His legs, Took strong strides through the forest short cut to the Guest rooms. The last rays of sunlight played with the colour of his skin, The sunlight made him look like an Angel. Who guarded his soul from people around him. He picked up more speed, And Yuuki hurried to keep up with the figure. He looked out of the corner of his eye at her, And she glared. "I can't help it if I'm short."

"I told you to drink milk when you were little. But no, Zero's always wrong, Isn't he?" He grumbled.

"I _do _listen to you."

"Yeah." He grumbled. "You never took any notice when I warned you about Kuran."

"Zero, I don't want to bring up that subject."

"But you didn't listen to me then." He said, Opening the door and heading up the stairs to his 'Room'. Yuuki followed, Although her heart was begging for her not to. Like there was something it wanted to avoid. And she saw the reason why when Zero opened his full, Pinkish lips and his tongue coiled with the words about to be spoken. His back purpously turned on her as he walked. "It seems to me that your to love drunk even notice the dagger digging into you."

"Leave it. Please Zero."

His hand landed on the door handle to his room, And he looked out of the corner of his eye at her. "I wonder how he sees it. He probably smiles and walks away because he's found another person to hurt."

"Shut _up, _Zero!" She yelled, Turning away from him and he looked at her, Before shrugging and opening the door. She noticed his shrug, And followed him in. His hand went to a fresh cup of water, But Yuuki nocked it right out of his hand. She stood infront of him, Expecting him to tell her the meaning of his harsh words. His number one reason against Kaname Kuran. And she wasn't going to let Zero get distracted along the way by anything. So she stood there, Accepting that lightning bolt of a glare. "Why are you bringing this up? You said yourself that you don't want to get involved."

"Just because I said it, Doesn't mean I _ment_ it."

"_What_?" Yuuki asked. "So you've been lying to me?"

"Not _totally_." He said. "Yes, I do want to get involved. But that is for my own, Personal gain. No, I do not know if milk helps you grow taller, Its just what I heard. Also, I'm not fine. You can hear the sound of my throat, But I doubt that would matter compared to your love for Kuran. And yes, Kuran does want to humiliate me. Especially infront of you. So that is why, You should walk out that door. But then again, Your curiosity will get the better of you, Won't it?"

"I couldn't care _what _Kaname has said to you. But you know what? I think I found the reason why you hate him so much."

"What reason is that? I'm jealous of the way he flicks his hair? _Please, _I love my silver locks."

"Stop it!" She said, Pushing at his chest, Driving him back a step. "Stop acting like that! I hate it Zero. I hate it!"

"Yuuki," He said softly. "Its reality. Kuran was _never _a nice person."

"Your jealous because he has something you don't!"

His silence was almost defening. Frighting. It scared her the way he turned, They way he ran his hand through his hair. The way his clenched hand was turning white. The way he wouldn't allow her to see the emotions screaming through his facial features. And yet, The mirror on the far wall made them shine. His face had suddenly become tired, And the anger. The annoyance. He didn't want her to guess, He didn't want to have this argument. So he just locked his gaze on the wall, Draining the emotions from his face.

"Zero.." Yuuki said. "I'm sorry. I invading on your privacy. I-"

"You shouldn't be opologising, Yuuki. That should be me. I've been boasting about how I was right, And I never thought of your feelings."

"You mean...You're saying sorry for what you said?"

"Yeah." He said and sat down on his bed. His hand, Still clutched at his hair as he spoke. "Its just that fact that I've got so moody over what Kuran was rattling on about. Pointless, Really. He won't say sorry for it."

"But if I spoke to him, Then maybe-"

"Don't, Yuuki." He told her. "It's okay. I'm fine."

She walked towards him and he looked up at her, As if to say that he _was _telling the truth this time. Her hands touched his hair, And she pulled him into a hug. He froze under her grip, His no touching policy kicking in. He new he would hurt her if he were to pull his head from her, But he didn't think it would matter if he just let his hands hang loose by his sides. His nose, Was brushing the thin fabric that covered her stomach. He felt the painful emotions conflicting, And he knew that there was only one way to go about this. She wasn't going to drop the subject. She would bring it up again, Sooner or later. When they were on patrol or in class.

Exaustion was shooting through him, But he wanted to feel her pleasure. He didn't know how she would accept it, But his most likely thought would be of her pushing him away. But, There was always the likely hood that she would drag him down to the depths of the seas with her. He wondered briefly, If there was a darker side to Yuuki Cross. If there was anger and raw emotion waiting to be let out. There was a large doubt though, Since Yuuki always revieled her emotions far to much for her own good.

He raised his head, His body protesting. But he did it anyway. It was now or never, And he wouldn't miss it for anything. Kuran would most likely take this one chance away from him, Like catching paper in the wind. It had been to long. Four years, Watching the girl he loved reach out for every oportunity with another man. It was unbearable, But it was tolerable. Now, It was like the illness was a blessing. A state of vunerability. If she rejected him, It was a excuse. He had the whole thing planned out. Well, As planned out as it was going to get.

In her eyes, He saw questions. Bubbling and begging to be the first to be asked. But she was keeping them at bay. It was almost as if she was granting him some respect. But he knew, That if he offered the chance of her knowing more than she should, It would be a tempting offer that she wouldn't be able to resist. She was far to curious, And he was far to out of control. "Yuuki..." He said slowly, Allowing himself to pick out the right words. "What will come after this question -If you agree to it- Will change your personal view on me. You'll most likely hate me for it, But I don't care. You have every right to do everything you want to me. As I have said before."

"Some how," She said. "I feel like I want to know it. But, I know that it is something personal. So you don't have to force it out."

"You want to hear the question, So you'll hear it. Do you want to know the humilation Kuran wants to put me through?"

She paused, It was her turn to be careful with the words. "Yes."

He sighed, This was hard. How was he ment to start it off? How was he ment to make the move? Say the words? Pull the trigger on the gun? It was painful. He didn't know how to go about it, Since she was so shifty. And yet, She was so calm as she looked down at him. Waiting for a answer. He was peicing things together, Trying to come out with a good way to put the situation. But situations involving the heart were always difficult. They were always painful and destructive. So he decided to put it plainly.

"Kuran...Has the ability to read minds. Its a Pureblood power. He used it, Searching through my mind. And he found what he was looking for, My emotions. He used them, In the 'Talk' we had in the kitchen. He spoke of how I felt towards you. How I-" He broke off. It was almost to hard to say. Like a brick in his mouth. Forcing his tongue to stop moving. "I can't say what I want to say. Because it would embarase you. But, He knew what my feelings had grown into. What I...Wanted from you. What I wanted to do to you. He admited his own fantisies. And mocked me for mine. I don't mind if you slap me right now, Or laugh at me. I deserve it for thinking-"

"You..." She interupted. "Have felt this way about me...For all this time?"

"Yes."

"I don't know...What to do, Zero. I just don't."

"I've made you feel-"

"Zero." She said softly. "Its okay."

"I don't think you understand." He said and his hands gripped her waist, His hips twisted and his body weight forced her down onto the bed. Yuuki felt his hands grip the covers next to her rib cage, And his legs restricted her from wriggling out of his grip. His right leg, Pressed in the space on the bed between her legs. Whilst the other, Was placed by her upper thigh. She felt her heart blossom with a new speed, Showing that she was rather confused and shocked with Zero's rough action. "You don't understand what I'm getting at, Do you?"

"Uh...I don't know how to put it Zero."

He sighed and his head came down a fraction, So that his nose was brushing hers and their foreheads were pressed together. His eyes locked with hers as he spoke. "Yuuki, Myself and Kuran both had the same thing in mind. We still do. We both want a inoccent little girl, With dark hair and pretty eyes. Who's kind nature caused us both to want her in our arms. You want to know the reason why I hate him so much? Its because he has the person I love in his arms."

"So..Your jealous of him? Because he's closer to me than-"

"Yes, So now I've told you this, I would respect you if you pushed me away. And told me never to speak to you again." He rolled off her, Taking to the bed space next to him. His graceful legs folded under him, And his hands rested on his thighs. Yuuki managed to pull herself up into a sitting possition, And she watched him as his head turned to the right with shame. Like he was cursing his own brain. Like he was cursing that he bowed down to her wishes.

"Zero-" She said and he turned to look at her. That look almost cut her off her sentance. But she continued. "-Please just-" She cut herself off. She didn't know what to do. Just looking into his eyes right now caused her heart to ache for him. She didn't know whether to hug him or shake him. Slap him or kiss him. His hands, Were gripping the cloth of his trousers as he sat there. His eyes, Trying to catch her gaze. Trying to find out what she felt towards him now.

Her hands reached to his, That were digging in dangerously to his legs and she stilled them. She pried them from their place, And wound her fingers in his. "I don't know what to say, Zero. You have to understand that. I want to know what you thought and what Kaname thought. The extent of your imgaginations."

"I told you." He said plainly. "I dreamed that I would kiss you...Man, It seems so stupid and pathetic. But, Kuran found it. He was a little more exotic. He was sexually thinking of you and he admited it like it was so easy to say."

"Right. I get it now."

"It took you that long to get it into your head?"

"No, I wanted to understand properly."

"I don't get you at all."

"And-" She said, Reaching out to touch his chin. Glowing purple eyes locked onto that hand, Watching as her index finger chased the line of his jaw. "-I don't get how _you _fell for someone like me." She felt his soft skin under the tips of her fingers differently now. It was soft, But there was a roughness suggesting he forgot to shave this morning. She noticed every detail of him. Under her hand, She felt his head move slowly. His lips brushing over her palm as he nuzzled her hand. That nose pushing her fingers apart as he tried to fell more of her hands on him. He was broken and desperate. He needed to feel some love.

"Zero..." She murmured, And he took her hand in his, Gently kissing the surface of one of her nuckles. His eyes came up, Into a look that said almost everything. But she moved her hand, So that it brushed across his right cheek and settled itself on the collar of his shirt. She looked into those gentle eyes that were fixing themselves on her other hand. Which was reaching to the same place. Her body managed to stand on her knees, And she manuvered herself towards him. He tried not to notice the fact that she was almost touching her nose with his. Tried to avoid the fact that she was there, Waiting for him. Waiting for him to make a move or say a word.

"Smile, Zero. Please." She said and his head dropped. That was the one thing he couldn't do. Not infront of her. She would know she was his weakness. And if Kuran knew, He would go to the extremes. So he let his forehead rest on her arm. Yuuki didn't let the subject go, Her finger tips ran up his neck. Back across his cheek and under that chin. "I know that you think I'm your biggest weakness, Zero. But don't we all have that? You and Kaname are mine. I cared for you when you came here, Covered in blood. I helped you get better when you were ill. I tought you things. But Kaname saved me, Although it doesn't make as bigger impact on me as you do, I still take it into account."

"It sounds like your saying you brought me up."

"If you think about it, I kind of did. I patted your head to make you go to sleep, I gave you new bandages-"

"So what you're really saying is that you can't be with me because you're a motherly figure? Don't worry, Its fine. And I don't want to make you feel guilty."

"I didn't mean that Zero. And I don't feel guilty by your words. I...I can't say it." She didn't let him speak, Instead she silenced him with a finger. She moved it away, And drew herself even closer to him. He tried to pull back, But the hand that remained on his neck stilled him. She let her mouth come near his, To test the waters. She wasn't doing this because of lust, She was doing it because deep in her heart, There was a peice of the puzzle that nurtured a deep affection for him. It was small compared to Kaname's nest in there, But Zero's words had made it grow slightly.

If she lost Zero, It was like something had been torn out of her stomach. His beaviour, His needs, His personality aided to her. Peiced up who she was. Added to the way she saw the world. And without him, It would be different. She couldn't loose him. He was watching her, His features showed something that said hope and hurt. Maybe he thought she was toying with him. She needed him to know that she cared for him. She loved him of course, She was torn between him and Kaname now. Her emotions had changed. But something was stearing her in the direction of Zero. He was safer, But that had nothing to do with it. He was more down to earth. Kaname wasn't. Zero never treated her like a breakable peice of China. Kaname, Did.

Zero was more real, But Kaname belonged with someone like Ruka. Who understood the Vampire world better than her.

She looked at him in the eye, One more time before she let her lips travel to their destitation. The kiss was gentle, Barely even there. But Zero felt it. The way she let her lips brush like ghosts over his. Yuuki felt her stomach turn with nervousness and her heart was staring in awe. She let her finger tips rest on his cheek, Whilst the palm rested on the lower area of his Sinus. Zero kissed her deeper making it obvious that he needed far more than she was giving.

Yuuki placed her left hand on his chest, Gently pushing him down onto the bed. He knew it was already going to far, But he couldn't find it in him to care. Their kisses became heavier, Deeper, Longer. But they didn't speed up. Almost like it was dangerous if they continued. But they weirn't exactly a danger repelant. They almost atracted it. Like honey to a bee. Zero cradled her head in his hands, Kissing her with the urgancy that was needed. He _needed _her, And he didn't know how to stop that need from turning into something else.

She pulled away, Zero still kissing her but realised the loss of lips. His eyes, Fluttered open to lock with hers. And Yuuki looked down at him. Her breath, Was shallow and quick. She knew the truth as well as Zero, Because his eyes slowly drifted behind her. To a laugh that had been heard as they were kissing. Zero's gaze fixed, And he sighed to the person. He adjusted his possition on his elbows, Then murmured to the person-

"Do you _mind not_ spying on us?"

Another laugh and Aido walked forward. "I don't. But its hilarious because I can't wait to see Kaname-Sama's reaction to this."

"He can stuff his feelings up his ass." Zero growled. "I couldn't care less."

"I never thought you did care for your rival." He turned, And walked out. Leaving that stench of boyish deodrant in the door way. Yuuki looked down at Zero, Who muttered something under his breath before his hand pulled her down again. It was like Aido's interuption didn't mean a thing to Zero. Like it was a fleeting second where they needed a breather. She could feel Zero's legs move under hers, And his body moved. He ended up ontop of her, And this time, It was Zero in charge. And it seemed like a good thing too.

Zero moved his lips to the corner of her mouth, Then over her jaw line. His frequent breath beating against her skin. Quick, Teasing kisses were ghosted over her cheeks and her face. Like Zero was thanking her non-existant parents for making her features. He let his mouth run down her neck. With every second, There was a kiss. Around 7 or 8 kisses untill he reached her collar bone, But he didn't stop kissing. Decorating her collar bone with hot, Lust driven kisses.

He glanced back up at Yuuki, Whose eyes had closed snd hands clenched by the side of her head. Her mouth had parted and her body was trying to resist moaning. He gave a low chuckle, Then bit the crook of her neck. The strangled cry that escaped her made his body curl slightly at the tension that coursed through him. His left hand, Trailed up her waist and trailed idle patterns on the space above her chest. She forced her eyes open and she gripped the edge of the bed. She managed to sit up, And Zero was still on all fours, Looking up at her with his hand gripping her shirt.

"Zero." She said. "I feel paranoid."

"If you're talking about the Vampire's, The've always been like it."

She gave a tension ridden smile, Then she looked down. Noticing his hand was moving. It touched her black sock covered knee, Then moved up her bare thigh. It rested on hip, Whilst the other decided it would go as far as to open up a few buttons on her shirt. Okay, _Now things ARE getting a little out of hand. _Someone muttered in her brain. Zero growled and his mouth opened, His fangs glistened and his previous fang marks burned. Yuuki's hand touched his throat as he nuzzled her skin, And she added a little force to push him away.

He looked up at her, Cought out by his actions. "Whats wrong?"

"Its to far...Zero...You're going...To far."

"What?...Oh." He sat up, Away from her. "I understand. I don't want to...Well. End up like Kuran."

"Oh, Haha, You're _so _funny."

"Yeah, I always knew I was."

She met his gaze, But she couldn't hold it for long. So she reached out and pulled him into a hug. She really didn't know how to talk to him about how she felt, So a hug really spoke it out. But Zero however, Didn't let her stick to him for to long. He pulled away, And said the rest of what he had to say. "Yuuki, I know that you're confused and bothered about whats been said and done. And I hope that our...Encontures have tought you what I think about you. I don't want things to change, But if thats what you want, Then do it. If you'd rather Kaname over me, Then do it. It doesn't matter, Just as long as I'm with you."

He stood and walked to the door. And when Yuuki went to say something, Her voice was like it had been torn out of her throat. She couldn't say anything. Just mouthing the words to his back.

Zero was about to go out the door, When his legs gave way from under him, And he collapsed. Yuuki rushed to his side, Screamed for help when she noticed that the colour was draining from his face. And the words that were echoeing around her head were forcing themselves out in little whispers. Touching his ears like ghosts. And in the end, She realised that she was begging him to wake up and say it was a dud. Laugh at her over reaction. The Headmaster came running up the stairs and he crouched down by Zero. Laying him on his side and calling for a ambulance. While Yuuki sat and stared at her friend, The words booming inside the cold confinement of the room.

_I love you._

**God damn it. **

**Its rushed I know, But the next one should be better. I hope. **

**I hope this is okay for you, Because its the start of something which is a personal issue for me, Which Friends and Family have been ill with. I'd thank you all if you told me where i went wrong but also helped me out with it to. I'm going to use my personal experience with the next story, And the things Zero's going to be put through **_**Will**_** be what everyones family members have been through. Some have died, And some have survived. And I want you to know that I'm going to attempt this with as much care and caution as I can muster. And thats saying something for someone who has had their hands in a running car engine from the age of 4.**

**If you don't get what i've been saying, Then I'll put it here, Now. So if you don't want to see it, Then please look away. I don't want to upset anyone. **

**Zero, Will be suffering from Cancer.**

**Its a big deal for me, I'm writing about something I've watched countless family members go through. I've watched them having to starve because they can't eat and on the final day go yellow because of the cells growing inside them. Its a horrible thing, And I know that. If you want me to change the story line, Then let me know. Because I don't want to upset readers who have suffered from this condition. But the reason I'm doing this, Is because I want those few people to know that just because they hear that word, It doesn't mean they're going to die from it. Try, And you'll pull through. **

**Please let me know about the subject in the reviews, And I'll begin the next part of the story with what you chose.**

**Thankyou for reading! **

**Rosalie, x**


End file.
